The Vocal High Incident File 2
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Sequel to The Vocal High Incident File 1. Rin, now having her sanity being taken over by Mayu, began to show possessive attitude towards Len. Bad summary, Yandere Kagane Rui x Kagamine Len. Rated T for now.
1. Kagane Rui

Later at home, Len finds that Rin is already there, and quickly noticed the changes on her.

"So, you're going for a new look with that hair color? and those eye contacts are cute too." Len complimented, making Rin (now Rui), blush a bit.

'It's Onii-Chan! What should I say to him right now, Mayu?' Rui said mentally.

'Flirt him, seductively.' Mayu's voice said inside Rui's head.

'Are you serious? He's my brother!'

'He's a person too, right? And also, aren't you in love with him?'

Rui had to admit, Her past self did have feelings on her own twin brother. He is so kind and dreamy that it made her unable to sleep one night.

Rui grinned darkly, which makes Len giving her a concerned look.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Oh, nothing~ Oh and Onii-Chan... I want to tell you that I love you! Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you too Rin."

"No, not like that, like lovers!"

"Wha- Really? But you can't, We're siblings!"

With that Rui then ran off to her bedroom. Len felt bad and frowned in regret.

He then knocked the door of Rin's room and said "I'm sorry I got you upset, Rin. But we're siblings, there's no way we can love each other like that." As he heard her muffled crying inside. Len then left to his own room to study maths.

However, little did he knew that Rui is not crying. She is laughing maniacally, unable to accept the fact that Len rejected her.

'There is something off with Rin since this morning. I wonder if she's OK...' Len thought to himself as he read his math book.

-To Be continued


	2. The Death Of Akita Neru

The next day, school was off, which Rui figured out that it is the nice time to show her _undying_ _love_ to Len. They were at a park, and Rui was eating a vanilla ice cream that Len bought for her. After finishing it However, she then saw something that made her sanity drop to zero.

She saw Akita Neru, one of the new students, holding hands with Len.

"So, it should be like this, huh? For the drama show later at school?"

"Yes, Neru."

They both then acted as prince and princess, which made Rui even more angrier.

'You Idiot! You want Len to be taken away by that whore!?' Mayu's voice resonated from inside Rui's head.

Rui then ran off to a nearby restroom, and while inside, she...

"How dare she How dare she How dare she How dare she HoW DaRe ShE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

There was no one there at the time that heard Rui, who snapped.

'That's the spirit, Rin-Tan. Now go get 'im tigress!'

"I'm NoT RiN, I Am RuI!"

Later, They 3 went home, but Rui then asked Len to go home ahead, as She wanted to give Neru's phone back, as she _borrowed_ it.

Len said yes, and Rui ran off happily.

Rui is lucky that Neru hasn't gone far away yet. She then stood in one of the alleyway.

Neru stopped walking and peered into the Alleyway to see her standing still.

'Isn't that... Rin?'

"Rin-Chan, what are you doing out here? Where's Len-Kun?"

Silence. Neru became a little creeped out, however she still stepped slowly towards Rui.

"Rin-Chan?" Neru held out her hand.

"HeLlO... AnD GoOdByE!!!!" Rui yelled in a demonic voice, turns around and pounces Neru.

"AAAAHHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!!! GET YOURSELF SOME HELP YOU PSYCHO!!!"

Rui broke out into insane laughter, and proceeded to sink her teeth into Neru's neck, piercing the jugular artery and thus, killing her.

"ThAt'S WhAt YoU GeT FoR StEaLiNG lEn FrOm Me!!!!!!" Rui yelled.

She then proceeded to claw Neru's skin out, and eats them. She cut off the right arm and puts it aside. She then proceeded to cannibalize Neru's corpse, eating the heart, intestines, stomach, and even the brain.

After finished her dinner, Rui then took the dismembered arm, and left Neru's skeleton behind in the Alleyway.

Soon after reaching home, she took an empty pot and filled it with soil, and went to her room to plant the arm inside it.

The Pikachu ring that Neru wore made the sight looks so cute in a way. In the end, Rui postponed to show her love to Len.

The next day Police tried searching for Neru, and found her skeletal remains with a paper attached to it. It is...

 _STAY AWAY FROM LEN, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE PART OF MY FEAR GARDEN._

In Blood.

-To Be continued.


End file.
